hack Legend of the Silver Gateway
by Jiko Hitasura
Summary: Summary: a .hacklotr xover. A rare player in the world, with an even rarer character design.....Lirin, a 15 year-old girl has been playing in The World for about a month, & already she's at a high level. Only a select few have ever beaten her, & she's sea
1. Default Chapter

.hack  
  
//Legend of the silver gateway  
  
Summary: a .hack/lotr xover. A rare player in the world, with an even rarer character design.....Lirin, a 15 year-old girl has been playing in The World for about a month, & already she's at a high level. Only a select few have ever beaten her, & she's searching for a challenge. While searching she comes upon a silver gateway.....a gateway to a new part(or so she believes) of The World.....  
  
Dedications: Billy, Tiki, Fuzz, Bunneep, the bunnysheep, My idols: Yoda, Kuroneko, the vulcans, Jar Jar Binx, Gollum, & the clingons...you notice not one of 'um is human, & they all(except Kuroneko) come from either Star Wars or Star Treck?....odd......  
  
Disclaimer: I no own .hack, lotr, or that cool staff of Lirin's....but.....I OWN THE WORLD, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-gaspa-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA-scary clown laywers jump into room- O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CLOWNSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KEEPS THEM AWAYSES!!!!!!!!!!!!-starts hissing & whimpering-.....okay...me no own world....me only own Lirin......-huddles in the dark corner in a fetal position, sucking her them & hissing out little things liks 'stupid fat clownses...stoles it they did....my own....my precious...my WORLD.....'-  
  
If you wanna contact me IM me at, Koga711 or email me at koga711@netscape.net  
  
---  
  
"LIRIN! YOU LITTLE SNAKE!!! I'LL BEAT YOU YET!!!" shouted Shiura, a low level heavy blade player.   
  
"Chill out, Shiura! Dude, you just gotta gain a few levels....or a lotta levels....but I'm sure you'll do better nex' time a'right?" reassured the small twin blade, Lirin. Her short sea-grean hair hanging over one ruby eye, her silver horns(if you've ever seen dragon-half, like Mink's horns, except, they be silver....aye, there be gold in them thar hills!....)sticking out from behind her pointed, elf-like ears, & purple stripes(like mimiru, Rena, or Blackrose), her silver reptilian wings & tail giving her identity away, even if you didn't notice the horns . She had on blue-green armor, with an emerald green cloak, black combat boots, two small, intricatly detailed blades on each hip, and a small pendant with a saphire dragons claw, said to be very rare & hard to get. She was small, but that helped her with her speed, & she was extremely powerful, she is known as "Lirin, the celestial dragon" since her character's a dragon-type. She also carries a staff with her, she's not a wave-master, but she finds that it can come in handy with annoying players....such as Shiura.  
  
"But thats the FIFTEENTH time this MONTH!!!!!!" Whined an outraged Shiura. 'Hehe this is where my staff comes in handy....hehe....'  
  
*BAM!*  
  
The currant state of SHIURA: X_X(she's also drooling^^)  
  
"Ahhhh....it's things like this that make me feel all warm & fuzzy inside^__^...Well, I think my work here is done," proclaimed Lirin, as she walked proudly over to the Chaos Gate(thas what they be called, aye?). The gate was shimmiering with a blue water-like look about it.  
  
As Lirin stepped up to it she felt a surge go through the system(I don' know if thats possible, but in my twisted lil' world, it is), as she saw the server she was currently in waver slightly, & then the gate began to glow....it started glowing silver, & as quickly as it had started, it stopped. When she finally looked up, she gasped at the gateway.....'It wadn't like that before!!!' Lirin mentally yelled. Now as she looked at the gate, she saw, the only thing remaining of the previous one, was that it was a circle shape; the rest of it was beautiful! Silver wings holding in the shimmering silver light. So, her being the 'genius' that she is(notice the 'emphasis' on genius), she walked straight through it, thinking it to be a new level with more challenges....that idea was quickly thrust away by the sudden intense pain, 'PAIN?! BUT IT'S JUST A GODDAMN GAME!!!!!' was what she woulda said, but her screams, which she just became aware of, were making her unable to voice what she was thinking. & just at the highest pain-filled scream it stopped abruptly, as Lirin had passed out, whether from the old man in the gray robes' staff, or the pain, I could not say......  
  
TBC  
  
well whad'ya think 'bout that? too many authors notes, ne? well give suggestions, flames, or brownies, s'all good^___^ 


	2. WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!

"Oi.....anyone get the #'s of the truck that hit me?" Lirin said while sitting up & groaning. "& when did The World feel so damn real? Thought it was real fer a sec- GAH! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!" She screamed.  
  
"You are no longer in The World young lady," said a kind, yet slightly subdued voice. When she looked up she saw an old man in gray robes. He had a staff some-what like her's, except it was brown wood, not blue crystal, & it was gnarled at the top, not the detached green ball hovering about 2.5 inches above the end of it, seemingly defying gravity. He had a kind weather-worn face that made her relax a little.  
  
"So, if I'm not in The World....where the frick am I?" She asked shyly, she may be loud & obnoxious in The World, but that's because she knows they won't laugh, or if they DO they don't know who it is, so she's freer to open up.  
  
"Middle-Earth, Ai'er," stated a calm melodic voice from the door(which lay about....8 ft. behind her). As she glanced over she couldn't help but burst out laughing. "What is so humorous, Lady Lirin?" He sounded a bit confused & even more annoyed.  
  
"N'nothing....pfffft! Agent Smith!!" Another burst of giggles.   
  
"Pardon me?" Aw'right, heres the point where she suddenly realizes, he's got 'POINTED EARS?!'  
  
"Erufu!" She nearly shouted, blushing like mad.  
  
"What?" -blink blink- Now he looked totally confused.  
  
"Elf...the ears gave ya'way dude."  
  
"'Dude'? There is no one called Dude here. I am Lord Elrond, of Rivendell," he stated calmly. 'Great. Just great! I HAD to go and laugh at a Lord!!' She thought guiltily.  
  
"'Dude' is just a term used to refer to someone...I think..." She said, looking down at his feet...'Nice sandal-shoe thingies...' she thought absently.  
  
"There is no need to lower your gaze Ai'er," he said thinking her to be ashamed.   
  
"Ai'er? Oh, sorry....it's a bad habbit I picked up, see, I don't wanna seem rude by staring at anything or anyone, so I look down at the ground. Picked it up cuz I take the bus & my stop is one of the last...so I look down so as not to be rude." She said, nervously.  
  
"I see....'Ai'er' means little one. I believed it suited you." He stated.  
  
--------------------- Well here ye are....oh yea...nobody seems to be reading this....ah well^^ I don' care^^.....^^......  
  
Well, anyways....I know it's not much, but I've already got some ideas! & I shouldn't take so long...but I get writer's block really, REALLY easily...&.....I wish to apologize in advance if it takes forever to update..... 


End file.
